Art of Weather/Perfect Clima-Tact
|owner=Nami |grade= |type= Dial-powered bo-staff |first= Chapter 368; Episode 258 }} The was first introduced when Nami and the crew were trying to catch up to the Puffing Tom with the Rocket Man. In the Viz manga, it is called the Perfect Climate Baton, and in the FUNimation dub, this is called the Complete Clima Takt. There is now a ball on each piece, containing what can be assumed to be a dial, due to Usopp's speech about improving his inventions with dials at the end of the Skypiea arc. All of the Perfect Clima-Tact's offensive uses are several times stronger than they were before and there is now almost no indication of it having any useless functions to hinder Nami. However, there are still a few design flaws as seen when Nami attempted to use it the first time at Enies Lobby, the main one being that unless it's used carefully, it can cause quite a bit of collateral damage. History Sometime later, after the events in Skypiea, Usopp upgraded the Clima-Tact into the Perfect Clima-Tact.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Usopp gets some Dials from the Skypieans and states he would upgrade Nami's Clima-Tact with them. Having a better knowledge of Nami's preferences and handful of Dials to spare, he made it into a more lethal weapon capable of amazing powers that only Nami could unleash. With this Nami became even more capable of fighting on her own. She is now just as super humanly powerful, in a sense, as any other crew member. The way her staff operates has also led others to question if Nami is using a form of magic.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 373, Lola's crew spots Nami using the Clima-Tact and questions if it is magic. Battle Uses With the Perfect Clima-Tact, all of the combinations and uses of the Clima-Tact have been upgraded exceptionally. The attacks now hit harder and with a greater range than before. * : An upgraded form of the move Nami could use with the Clima-Tact. With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. Unfortunately due to its increased range and power, Nami has little control over it. This means that both friend and foe alike would be electrocuted.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 381 and Episode 268, The Perfect Clima-Tact shocks everyone in range when Nami uses Thunderbolt Tempo. According to Usopp, the Perfect Clima-Tact wasn't designed by him to use such a technique. * : Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". :* : After charging the clima-tact with electricity from Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. This was first seen being used against Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 407 and Episode 293, Nami uses Thunder Charge: Swing Arm against Kalifa. * : Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". :* : An upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" used in the original Clima-Tact. Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents however with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in blanket of air to make herself invisible. This first seen being used against Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 411 and Episode 295, Nami uses Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana against Kalifa. ::* : An advanced version of the Mirage Tempo technique that creates multiple images of Nami using reflections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a normal version of Nami. Only one of these images is real, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only 20% of the attacks are real, so this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. This first seen being used against Kalifa. This is called Mirage Tempo: Fattah Morgana in the FUNimation dub. "Fata Morgana" is a type of mirage; it can also refer to Morgan le Fay, a witch (something Nami is often called) in Arthurian legend. * : An upgraded form of the original Cyclone Tempo that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to the adjacent piece. She then throws the oblong two-piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful. This was first seen being properly used against Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 412 and Episode 296, Nami uses a Cyclone Tempo blow away Kalifa's soap tidal wave. * : A completely revamped version of Cloudy Tempo. With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. This was first seen being used along with the Perfect Clima-Tact's Rain Tempo by Nami to cure herself of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 411 and Episode 295, Nami cures herself from the powers of Kalifa's Devil Fruit. :* : A completely revamped version of Rain Tempo. With this, Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud. This was first seen being used along with the Perfect Clima-Tact's Cloudy Tempo by Nami to cure herself of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers. * : Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. This is called Storm Cloud Tempo in the FUNimation dub :* : One of Nami's most powerful moves. Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electric damage to their body. This was first seen being used to defeat Kalifa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 412 and Episode 296, Nami defeats Kalifa with Thunder Lance Tempo. * : A move used in the anime only Straw Hat Separation arc, where Nami attaches her Cool Ball and Heat Ball ends to the Wind Knot. It starts with Nami spinning the Cool Ball over her head and charging the Heat Ball below her. Then she throws up her Cool Ball end upwards and at the same time, releases all of the Wind Knot's knots. This creates a powerful cyclone that can disperse an extremely large storm cloud. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons